In a radio access network (RAN), a remote radio unit (RRU) interacts with a baseband unit (BBU) using a CPRI. In the other approaches, an RRU and a BBU are generally connected in a point to point manner using a fiber. As shown in FIG. 1, an RRU transmits a CPRI data stream to a BBU using a fiber between the RRU and the BBU.
In other approaches, CPRI data cannot be transmitted using the Ethernet. Therefore, a CPRI data transmission manner is not flexible enough.